Why Now
by Cute-Kovu
Summary: What if Olivia found out she was pregnant after when Alex got shot and went into Witness Protection. Now Olivia has a 1 and a half year old son and is waiting for Alex to return. If the chance comes when Alex return? Warning Femmeslash.
1. Once Was

Title: Why now?

Author: Cute Kovu

Rated: M

Pairing: Alex and Olivia

Summary: What if Olivia found out she was pregnant after when Alex got shot and went into Witness Protection. Now Olivia has a 1 and a half year old son and is waiting for Alex to return. If the chance comes when Alex return?

Warning Femmeslash.

**Chapter 1 Once was**

**Olivia POV**

I opened a big white door leading into a small building. Once I was inside from the cold air in New York, I heard children laughing, giggling, screaming and crying. I walked up to another door that was opened slightly, I peeped in before opening the door fully. A lady with blonde and pink hair looked up with her green eyes and saw me, she smiled and walked over

"Good evening Detective" she said blinking her green eyes at me

"Good evening Darla, where is my monster?" I asked looking around the room.

"His over there reading a book," she pointed to the small bookshelves "his no monster Olivia, he is a angel," Darla said

"I know he is," I said smiling as I looked at my son Jordan, who was obviously reading the book upside down. I think he likes the colors and pictures. Huang meets up with Jordan to work on his mental development. Jordan knows the words Mommy, bottle, dummy, bath time, ball, Thomas, drink, Ta, up and his favorite no when he doesn't want to do anything. He also knows many another words but those he uses the most, Huang gets him to play mind games and he also Huang does flash cards

"Are we expecting him tomorrow?" Darla asked me

"No it's my weekend off, I am thinking taking him to see some animals and Santa" I replied

"Oh that sounds cute, well I got to get back to the other kids, see you on Monday Detective" she said

"Okay Darla, I will just grab Daniel and go" I say as I walk over to Jordan. "What you reading Jord?" I asked him, he looks up at me and smiles at me with his small teeth. Jordan lifts the book so I can look "Spot, the playful puppy" I read. He looks at me with his big brown eyes "You ready to go home monster?" I asked. He puts the book on the floor and holds him arms out

"Up Mommy" he said. I pick him up and kissed his forehead and he kissed my cheek, I walked over to the holding blocks and pick up Jordan's Thomas the tang engine bag. Thomas the tank engine was Jordan favorite cartoon; he would watch it after his got up from his nap. I walked over to the door and I looked at Darla and she winks at me

"Let's go baby, your caretaker is flirting with me" I say and quickly step out. I stop at the big white door and placed Jordan on the ground and open his back pack and pulled out his small leather jacket that Munch brought so Jordan and I could match, "you want help Mommy put on your jacket?" I asked him, Jordan nodded and held him arm out, I slipped the first sleeve on and Jordan turned around and held his other arm out "you're a good boy" I say to him. Once his arms were in the jacket, he turned back to me and I zipped the jacket up. I reached into the bag and pulled out a Thomas the tank engine beanie and matching scarf and placed it on him. The door opened letting the cold air in, a man walked in with a woman behind him, I made sure Jordan was covered with warm clothes before I zipped the bag up. I picked Jordan up and balanced him on my hip then picked his bag and walked outside. I walked to my car and unlocked the doors and opened the back door and placed him on the seat "hop in your seat" and he did. I placed his bag next to him then buckled him in. I kissed his head again then shut the door and walked around to the front seat and hoped in behind the steering wheel and started the engine and the car started to warm up immediately. I put the car in drive and I drove home with Jordan talking to himself in the backseat.

I pulled into the apartment building car park and killed the engine and got my bag from the passengers seat and got out and went to back door and opened it, I unbuckled Jordan and grabbed his bag. I helped Jordan out of the car and he stood there holding my pants while I locked the car. I got down on one knee and asked him "can you carry your back pack for me?" he nodded, I lifted the bag and he slipped his arms through the straps. I stood back up and grabbed his hand and we walked to the stairs that lead into the apartment. We walked up the stairs slowly once we got to the second floor Jordan was puffed out. I picked him up and walked to our apartment door and I unlocked it and opened it, I set Jordan back on the ground and he ran inside and over to his toys. He didn't even let me take off his bag, jacket, beanie and scarfs off him. I put my keys in the bowl on the high table, my bag near the front door and my jacket on the hanger. I went over to Jordan and took off his back, jacket, scarf and beanie "You want mush potato for dinner?" I asked him, he nodded and kept playing with his toys. I shake my head and put his stuff in the right places then went into the kitchen and started on his dinner.


	2. Great News

Title: Why now?

Author: Cute Kovu

Rated: M

Pairing: Alex and Olivia

Summary: What if Olivia found out she was pregnant after when Alex got shot and went into Witness Protection. Now Olivia has a 1 and a half year old son and is waiting for Alex to return. If the chance comes when Alex return?

Warning Femmeslash.

**Chapter 2 The great news**

**Alex POV**

I want to go home. I want to go home to New York. Back to my old life as Alex Cabot not Kate what ever her last name is. I want my friends by my side and my Olivia. God I miss Olivia, she was my life, I feel empty without her. The day I got shot, she was screaming my name, I could feel her pain. Then I got to see her on last time, before Witness Protection agents took me away brought me here. A little town house in Bronx, I am sitting in the living room watching television. I was flipping through the channels until I stopped at the news and it had a big picture of Caser Velez and the word 'dead' under it. I turned up the volume and listened to the news reporter announced that Caser Velez was dead. Yes I'm free; I can go home, back to Alex Cabot, back to my friends, and back to Olivia. I jump off the couch and ran into my room and packed my bag, I made sure I had everything before zipping up my bag and ran out. I open the front door and Agent Hammond walking up the stairs

"I see that you heard" he said

"Yes, am I free to go back?" I asked

"You free to do what ever you want Miss Cabot" he said. Miss Cabot, god I missed that name "do you want a ride to New York, Miss Cabot?" he asked

"How did you know?" I asked

"Just a hunch" he replied as he shrugged his shoulders. I smiled and nodded, he led me to his car and we got in and headed to New York. Back to my Olivia, I got Agent Hammond to drop me off at Olivia apartment, this isn't Olivia's apartment "she moved into a bigger apartment, apartment 16, second floor" he said as he notices my confusion. I said to goodbye to him and he said "have a nice life Miss Cabot"

"You to Agent Hammond" I replied and shut the door and braced myself to come face to face with Olivia. I walked inside and walked up the stairs. I stopped in front of apartment 16 and I heard Olivia talking, I raised my hand and knocked and the door. I hear her say something about wishing, the door opens and Olivia drops her cell in shock. I smile.

**Olivia POV**

After the messy dinner, Jordan and I had a shower together. I washed his short brown hair and then washed my hair. I wash his body and he starts to giggle, I laugh at him when he pushes the washcloth away. Once I finished washing him, I wash myself then turn off the taps. I reach for Jordan towel and I wrap it around him then I grabbed my and I wrap it around me and I pick Jordan up and walked into my room where I already have some clothes set out. I put Jordan on my bed and I get change quickly into sweat pants and my NYPD tank top, I lay Jordan down and dry him before putting a nappy on him and then his Thomas sleepwear. I dry his hair then brush it with his brush, he starts to whine but that's because he is getting tired "okay done" I say as I finish his hair. I put him on the ground and say "Jordy go chose a book to read for bedtime while I get your bottle ready". Jordan ran out of my room, I smile then I thought of Alex, she has missed out on the best thing. When I found out I was pregnant with Jordan, I wanted Alex to be at my side. I wished she would come home and be there for my food craving, my joy of the first ultra-sound, Jordan first kick, and then the birth, his first word, his first tooth, his first step and his first birthday but my wishes didn't come true. I know she is out there and wanting to come home. Some day. I blink my tears away and walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen, I see Jordan at the bookshelf picking a book. I take a bottle out of the fridge and put it in the microwave for half a minute. Jordan came bouncing in with a book in his hands

"Mommy" his calls loudly

"Yeah" I say, he lifts the book into the air for me to see "That one?" I asked, he nodded. The microwave beeped, I took the bottle out and tested it on my wrist to see if it isn't hot. I walked over to Jordan and gave him the bottle; he grabbed it with one hand and the book still in the other one

"Ta" he says and sticks it in his mouth. I pick him up and walked over to the sofa and sat down and leaned back placing Jordan on my lap and he leaned up against my chest with the bottle sticking up in the air. I grab the book from him and start reading, with his free hand he reached up and played with my shoulder length hair. Half way through the story, his eyes started to drop and his fingers started to fall from my hair but then my cell rang bringing him back awake with a jump. I curse under my breath and reach for my cell and look at the id '_Elliot' _

"Benson" I say

"Have you heard?" he asked

"Heard what, Elliot can I call you back, Jordan was about to fall asleep but you woke him up" I say clearly pissed off

"I'm sorry, call me right back when the little tiger is in bed" he replied

"I will" I say and hang up. I looked down and Jordan is fast asleep in my arms, I gently stand up and take Jordan into his room and gently lay him in his bed. He whined and squirm "shh bedtime, sleep baby boy, I love you" I say to him. He closed his eyes and relax, I quietly leave his room and pick up my cell and dialed Elliot's number

"Stabler" he answered

"Okay Jordan is asleep now, what am I suppose to have heard about?" I asked

"His dead Olivia, Caser Velez is dead" Elliot said happily. My heart stooped and nearly dropped the cell right there and then

"He is, does that mean…." I stutter

"It's up to her now Liv" Elliot said

"I know" I say, then there was a knock at the door. I started walking towards the door "I just wish……"I say as I open the door and dropped the cell to the floor.


	3. Is it really you?

Title: Why now?

Author: Cute Kovu

Rated: M

Pairing: Alex and Olivia

Summary: What if Olivia found out she was pregnant after when Alex got shot and went into Witness Protection. Now Olivia has a 1 and a half year old son and is waiting for Alex to return. If the chance comes when Alex return?

Warning Femmeslash.

**Chapter 3 Is it really you?**

**Olivia POV**

No way, she is standing right in front of me. I just found out and now I she is standing in front of me. I see Alex looked down and she bends down and picks my cell up and puts it against my ear. I hear Elliot yelling out my name but I can't say anything, I am just staring into her blue eyes. She took the phone away and put it against her ear

"Elliot stop yelling I hear you, Olivia is just in a bit of shock right now" she said. 'A bit of shock, yeah right, I am having a heart attack' I thought to myself. Alex talked to Elliot for a few more minutes then hung the phone up, and handed to me. I grabbed the phone with my shaky hands; she smiles at me that make my heart melt.

"Is it really you?" I asked as I reached out to touch her, she grabs my hand and make it touch her cheek. I caress her cheek and she leans into my touch and smiles,

"I'm home Liv, I came home to you" she says. That's sounds good, home. She is home with me. I have enough strength to move a side to let her in, she steps inside and I shut the door. I turn towards her and she is looking around then she notices Jordan's bottle, I see the color drain from her face 'shit' I cursed in my mind

"Alex, let me explain" I say as I walk over to her

"You have a child?" she asked

"Yes a boy" I replied

"Are you married?" she asked

"No his yours" I replied as I step closer to her

"It worked?" Alex asked as her eyes widen, she was referring to the IVF that we did together "why didn't you tell me?" she asked

"How could I, I didn't know I was pregnant until a few days they took you away from me and what would I say, Alex I'm pregnant come home and get killed just to see your son" I say

"Liv, I'm sorry I put you through this" Alex said to me. I step closer to Alex and whisper

"Don't be sorry, I am just glad you came home," I said as I wrapped my arms around her

"What's the baby name?" Alex asked

"Jordan Daniel Alexander Benson, he is a year and a half" I replied

"Wow I have missed a lot" Alex said as tears formed in her eyes. I see this and I hug her tighter

"It's okay, you're here now, your home" I said as I let go of Alex and placed my hand on her cheek and caressed it, Alex closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. I smiled and moved closer to her and gently placed my lips on hers, she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her lips hard against mine and moaned. I pulled away and put my forehead against hers and sighed. Alex smiled and said

"God I missed that"

"I did too" I said kissing her again.

**Alex POV**

I can't believe this. I am kissing my long lost girlfriend; it wasn't her that was lost. It was me who was lost. Olivia pulls away again and smiles again; I smile back and whispered "I love you Liv"

"I love you to Lex" she replied. There is another name I've missed, Lex. Olivia was the one who came up with it and used it. "Come to bed with me" Olivia said, I smile and nodded "and I am warning you now Jordan is an early raiser" she said

"How early are you talking about?" I asked raising my eye brow

"About 5 am" Olivia replied

"No way," I reply nearly falling over. Olivia laughed quietly and walked around the apartment turning off all the lights leaving me in the dark, she walks over to the door and locked the locks.

"Jesus Lex, what have you got in this case?" I hear Olivia ask

"My life" I reply

"Better be careful with it then hey?" I hear her say. I laugh and said

"Yes"

"Come on baby, let's go to bed" she said as she wraps her arm around my waist and leads me into her bed room. Olivia watched me change into sleepwear. I get changed into my white silk gown. We both climb into the queen size bed and lay close to each other. Olivia on her back, I'm on my side but my head on Olivia shoulder, one of my leg over hers and my hands where entwined with hers. Olivia's free hand was on the back of my head and stroking my hair.

"Night Liv" I say as I yawn and closed my eyes

"Night baby, I love you" I heard her say before falling asleep.


End file.
